Fire and Ice
by Winged Dreamer
Summary: Aelwyn CalixteOC is transferred to Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor. What happens when she starts to fall for Draco Malfoy, her hereditary enemy? What will her new friends say?DracoxOC AN: My first HP fanfic, please R&R! May contain HBP spoilers!


Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, I'd own HP. Since I'm not, I don't own HP.

AN: My first HP fic, please R&R, since it most likely sucks….

* * *

It was the Monday after school started. The weather was beautiful, the birds were singing; it was the perfect day. Inside the Great Hall at breakfast, Headmistress McGonagall stood up, tapping her spoon against her glass. "Silence, please!" All the students (well most of them) hushed and turned to look at the staff table expectantly. "We have the pleasure of welcoming Aelwyn Calixte, a sixth-year transfer student from Beauxbatons (S/P?).Miss Calixte?"

The students started whispering excitedly. The purebloods or those who were interested in wizarding history knew that the Calixtes were an ancient, extremely powerful, and rich house that rivaled the Malfoys. The two houses had a bitter history, involving marriage, deceit, and betrayal. Also, while the Malfoys turned out dark wizards, the Calixtes, true to their name, were pure even though there had been a bit of vampire blood added eight generations back. There had always been lots of speculation about them since they were rather withdrawn. The last statement the Calixtes had issued eight years ago had been about the death of Roxanne and Dagmar Calixte who had died by the hands of the Death Eaters. All in all, the Calixtes were rather reclusive and shrouded in mystery. Impatiently, McGonagall tapped her glass again as the new student stepped out.

She was about 165 centimeters in height, with long, wavy raven tresses that reached her small waist. Her skin was like alabaster, and her features were aristocratic, extremely fine and delicate. Ruby lips parted slightly in a smile. She also filled out her robes quite nicely, earning several wolf-whistles and numerous clicks from Colin Creevy's (S/P?) flashing camera. However, Aelwyn's most unusual features were her eyes. They were a surprising amethyst, and very large and slightly slanted. She walked-no glided-over to the staff table. Apparently following instructions, she sat down on the stool which held the Sorting Hat. McGonagall proceeded to place the battered old Hat on her head.

"Hmmmm…." said the patched black Hat. "Well, well, well. You could go to all four houses you know, you have qualities that would fit you into each quite comfortably, though you'd be wasted on the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws-" Resounding boos came from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. "….Ah well, then its-"

* * *

_Over at the Gryffindor table_

"Merlin's beard!" swore Ron violently, earning a disapproving look from Hermione. "She's a Calixte! I mean, she's bloody well royalty. But at least-" he grinned mischievously "-we'll see her and Malfoy duke it out."

"Erm Ron, mind explaining?" asked a bewildered Harry. However, his red-headed friend was staring into space, his eyes glazed while daydreaming about Malfoy's supposed defeat.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you know that there aren't many pure-blooded wizarding families left, right?" The bespectacled boy nodded in affirmation. "Well, the Calixtes are as ancient and pure-blooded as they get. Their family is supposedly 900 years old. However, it is said that a vampire diluted their blood eight generations ago. They're also famous for their attitude towards the Dark Arts; they absolutely loathe it. Also-"

"What does this have to do with her being royalty and her and Malfoy duking it out? And why doesn't Ron like her" interrupted Harry.

"I was just coming to that," said a disgruntled Hermione.

"Sorry."

"Well, as I said, there aren't many pure-blooded wizarding families left. I can only think of ten in Europe : the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Blacks, Parkinsons, Potters, Finnigans, Krums, Delacours, Malfoys, and Calixtes. It is true that there's Veela blood in the Delacours and most probably vampire blood in the Calixtes-look at her eyes, I've never seen anything like them- but they still don't have Muggle blood. Anyways, the three oldest ones are the Delacours, Malfoys, and Calixtes and they are respectively seven hundred years old, around nine hundred years old, and nine hundred years old and these three are all rolling in money and have huge business and land holdings-they've like got practically at least one house in every country in Europe- and so that's why these three are regarded as the "nobility". As for why the Malfoys and Calixtes are enemies….nobody is very sure, but it is said that about twelve generations ago, a Calixte bride was murdered. Of course, her family blamed it on her Malfoy husband, who had remarried after about three monthes, saying that the Malfoy in question had just wanted the Calixte fortune. He would have gotten it too, except that the girl's parents produced another child. The sad thing is, it was said that the dead bride had been madly in love with the Malfoy and had even risked being disowned by her parents when they found out that she was going to marry a family steeped in the Dark Arts. There's supposed to be a feud between the two families, but as they mostly ignore each other, no-one knows. Ron's probably taken an instant dislike to her because he probably thinks that she'll look down on him like Malfoy does. Now hush, I want t listen to her Sorting."

* * *

_Over at the Slytherin table _

"What do you think, eh?" Blaise Zabini whispered to Draco Malfoy as Aelwyn appeared. "A Calixte."

"I couldn't care less about the whore."

"Some contacts I've got at Beauxbatons says she's practically celibate. Nothing more than kisses. And besides, aren't you supposed to have this blood feud?"

"We do, yes, but as I said I couldn't care less."

Blaise eyed the girl appreciatively. "Well I for one am going to try too hook her." He turned his attention back to the staff table in time to hear the Hat's words. So did Draco.

Draco mulled over his thoughts. The girl was quite pretty-fine, she was downright beautiful. And enchanting. He gave himself a mental slap. What was he thinking! A Calixte! Still, his heart skipped faster when the Sorting Hat had dismissed Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. For some strange reason, he hoped that Aelwyn Calixte would be sorted into Slytherin….

* * *

_Back at the staff table _

"Ah well, then it must be….SLYTHRIDOR!"

Shocked silence fell over the Great Hall. Slythridor!

The Headmistress hurriedly conversed with the Hat.

The rip that was the Hat's mouth opened again. "All right, all right, my mistake. It is….GRYFFINDOR!" Cheering erupted from the gold-and-red draped table. A smiling Aelwyn walked down the dais and joined her new house.

"And now, let breakfast begin."

* * *

_At the Gryffindor table _

Aelwyn sat down at the table beside a red-headed boy. "Oooh that was freaky." "Hi I'm Aelwyn Calixte. What's your name?" she asked to the boy beside her.

"Won Woozly," he mumbled through chipmunk-like cheeks.

"Errmmm….sorry, didn't catch that."

The chestnut haired girl sitting across from her sighed in exasperation. "That git beside you is Ron, or Ronald, Weasley. I'm Hermoine Granger, and this is Harry Potter."

"We've met," said Harry.

"Where?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort…."

Ron cringed. "Mate, that name still gives me the willies…."

Aelwyn spoke up unexpectedly. "That's unreasonable. He's dead, and he's not coming back no matter how hard you call. Anyway, you shouldn't fear a name, since it cannot do anything."

Ron snorted. "You sound like Lupin."

"Of course. Remus was the one that taught me that."

Hermione cut across Ron's reply. "Where did you meet Harry, and how do you know Lipin?" she asked with interest.

"Well, Harry and I met at Voldemort's death…." She paused, her face clouding.

"Hermione, don't you remember? She was the one that went to Voldemort before his death," said Harry.

"Oh, so you were the one in the ripped green cloak?"

Aelwyn smiled faintly. "Yes that was me. And in reply to your second question, I lived in England , not France . My French father and English-well in nationality anyway-mother agreed that I would spend four years in Beauxbatons and three at Hogwarts. However….I couldn't bring myself to leave Beauxbatons so that's why I'm here a year late. Even though I'm underage, I was an honorary member of the Order of the Phoenix , and that's how I know everyone."

Just then, they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "Here is your timetable. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I trust that you will show our new student around and help her fit in." Nodding to each, she left.

"So what do we have today?"

Ron swallowed, and said "Herbology with Sprout, double Charms with Flitwick, free period, lunch, Transfiguration with McGonagall, and then double Potions with Snape. What a wonderful way to end the day."

"Who are the doubles with?"

"The Slytherins," Ron replied, grimacing.

"Ooooh, so I'll get two classes with them!"

"Why so excited," asked Harry, reaching for another piece of toast.

"Well, you see him over there….the blond one beside the black-haired guy…." She had noticed him while standing upon the dais. She didn't know why, he just….sort of caught her eye.

Ron choked, and spat his kippers out, much to Aelwyn and Hermione's disgust. "Ron!"

Ron turned towards Aelwyn, staring in disbelief. "Are you joking! That's Malfoy! I thought you two were supposed to be enemies!"

Hermione checked her watch. "Guys, we should go, we only have five minutes!"

* * *

Over at the Slytherin table

Draco sat back slightly, disappointed. He didn't know why; he just did. He couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust when she chose to sit by the Golden Trio. At least the fact that they'd have two classes together today cheered him up for some reason. He looked at his watch and sighed. Class time.


End file.
